I seem to have caught a cold
by Crazy Av
Summary: Kageyama est rarement enhrumé,mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas était malade,qu'il n'arrive pas à reconnaître les symptômes du rhume,et donc ce dernier à une forte fièvre et n'ayant pas bien pris soin de lui,il laisse alors Hinata s'inquiéter pour lui. Traduction d'un doujinshi de notre vénéré Bunhunhanten


**Hey hey me revoilà mes petits amours ^^ et aujourd'hui je vous propose traduction en français d'un magnifique et merveilleux doujinshi de notre Bunhunhanten adorés *o* du nom de**

**"I seem to have caught a cold" que vous avez sans doute du toutes et tous lires.**

**Je suis désolée si je traduis mal quelques mots,mais je fais de mon mieux les enfants je suis en L mes petits amis x) en espérant que ça vous plaira ** on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews je vous aimes tous**

**Payring :Kagehina du bonheur bien sur**

**Summary :Kageyama est rarement enhrumé,mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'à pas était malade,qu'il n'arrive pas à reconnaître les symptômes du rhume,et donc ce dernier à une forte fièvre et n'ayant pas bien pris soin de lui,il laisse alors Hinata s'inquiéter pour lui.**

* * *

Hinata comme à son habitude rangeait les quelques ballon de volley qu'il avait utilisé avec Kageyama pendant l'entraînement dans le vestiaire.

Quand soudainement ce dernier ouvrit la porte rapidement l'air inquiet et le regard vitreux.

-Hinata

-Oui Kageyama ? fit le jeune rouquin tenant encore un ballon de volley dans les main tournant son regard hazel vers son passeur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu agis bizarrement…

-Ne…ne dit pas..ne parle de ça à personne

-Eh ?

-J'ai chaud,et c'est comme si…comme si..ma tête avait était remplacé par un marteau piqueur à la place,je me sens bancale

-Huh ?! faisait Hinata ne comprenant pas un traître mots de se que disait le noiraud

-Je…je pense que je vais mourir…finit t'il avant que Shoyo ne lui donne un violent coup de tête,le plus grand ne réagissant pas

-Kageyama ?

-Ouais ?

-Je crois que tu as juste attrapé un rhume,pouffa t'il de rire

-Kageyama,n'a pas reconnue les symptômes d'un rhume,par ce qu'il n'a jamais attrapé froid,riait Tanaka pendant que ce dernier rougissait de honte.

-Tanaka,tu ris beaucoup trop,tous le monde est inquiet à propos de ça la première fois,disait suga calmement

-Suga,soupira Daichi

-Je n'ai était malade qu'une seule fois quand j'étais petit,et j'ai juste oublié comment je me sentais…dit Tobio tout penaud.

-Si c'est rare pour toi d'attraper froid,c'est que une sorte de chance pour toi,sourit Asahi

-Et ne dit t'on pas qu'un certain type de personne ne peuvent pas prendre froid par ce qu'elles ne le peuvent pas ? fit de façon sarcastique Tsukishima

-Quel…quel genre de personne ?dit Kageyama toujours gêné

-Il veut dire qu'il n'y à que les idiots qui n'attrape pas froid,dit Hinata whaaa hey !je ne l'ai pas dit !dit il se faisant réprimander par son partenaire pointant du doigt le grand blond

-Quoi qu'il en soit,rentre chez toi,fait une pause dans la pratique aujourd'hui Kageyama,dit Daichi en direction du concerné

-Donc..je peux pas rester ? je vais faire en sorte de ne pas empirer les choses,donc je ne peux pas travailler mes services sur le terrain…

-Je comprend que tu puisses te sentir frustré,comprit Daichi aisément

-Entre autre,tu ne sais pas que le rhume est contagieux ?demanda Kei

Le noiraud décidant alors de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Hinata le rattrapant de justesse sur le chemin en l'appelant

-Je veux t'accompagner sur un bout de chemin

-Pas besoin,t'est pas obligé,retourne t'entraîner

-Ne soit pas timide !disait le jeune soleil retenant l'ébène par son sac

-Je ne le suis pas !

-Daichi-san à même dit qu'il était inquiet par ce que tu pourrais t'évanouir en chemin,en plus..ça pourrait être ma faute si tu as attrapé froid je veux dire…dit le plus petit embarrassé sous le regard bleu nuit de son coéquipier. Par ce que je t'ai poussé en arrivant un peu vite l'autre jour le rouquin s'étant évidemment excusé un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu semblais avoir si froid en plus. Je suis certain que c'est pour ça que tu as de la fièvre tu vois ?donc vu que c'est ma faute je prend sur mon temps libre,laisse moi t'aider alors,expliqua Hinata au plus grand.

-Ah oui…c'est quand j'ai commencé à me sentir malade,je te tuerais quand je me sentirais mieux ! grognait le passeur de Karasuno

-Hey !protesta t'il

-Je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes,mais reste assez loin de moi…je ne veux pas que tu attrapes mon rhume toi aussi ,rougit Kageyama en détournant son regard de nuit du plus petit en acceptant. Ce dernier laissant un magnifique sourire se faire sur son visage. Hinata éclatant de joie sautant dans tous les sens.

-C'est bon ça va aller!je n'ai jamais attrapé froid !affirma t'il J'ai toujours dormit avec Natsu quand elle était malade.

-Tu es vraiment idiot,soupira le noiraud.

Tandis que les deux amis se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt de bus ensemble,attendant l'arrivé de celui-ci.

-Kageyama il est là,il est là.

-Tai toi,j'ai des yeux,fit t'il se levant à l'arrêt du bus qui s'était arrêté,Tobio montant les marches du bus avec Hinata derrière lui.

-Hey,pourquoi tu n'envoies pas de sms à ta famille pour qu'elle puisse venir te prendre à l'arrêt du bus ?

-Je ne peux pas,ils ne sont pas à la maison en se moments donc il n'y à pas personne

-Huh ?fit surpris Shoyo de l'annonce de son amis

-Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! occupe toi déjà de toi en premier ! travail tes réceptions !et ne te relâche pas par ce que je ne suis pas là !

-Je..je sais ça ! fit Hinata avant que la porte du bus se referme,le bus repartant laissant le jeune rouquin seul.

Kageyama une fois rentré chez lui s'effondra sur son lit littéralement exténué.

-J'ai réussit à rentré à la maison,mais je peux pas bouger…pensait t'il,j'ai tellement soif,je devrais peux être prendre un médicament ?je ne sais même pas où ils peuvent être rangé,je veux jouer au volleyball,continuait de penser intérieurement le passeur maintenant assit par terre. Tobio se rappelant soudainement d'un vieux souvenir d'enfance

Flash back

-Maman..maman ça fait mal…

-Oh ! mon pauvre petit Tobio-chan !ta fièvre semble avoir montée,maman va aller acheter un médicament pour toi,ça va aller si tu es tous seul ? lui avait demandé sa mère,le petit noiraud s'étant subitement relevé à cette annonce. Tu as l'air si fragile lorsque tu es malade hein Tobio-chan. Regarde,Mr Nounours est juste ici avec toi,tout va bien,avait assurer sa mère doucement en partant pour aller acheter des médicaments,laissant le petit garçons qui s'était mi à pleurer en souhaitant ne plus jamais vouloir être tous seul par ce qu'il avait attrapé froid.

Fin du flash back

-Pas cool,soupira le passeur

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas cool ? demanda Hinata soudainement

-HINATA !cria le noiraud surpris comme jamais,qu'est ce que tu…

-La porte était ouverte,désolé pour l'intrusion,hé bien,tu es tous seul non ?donc j'ai pensé que je devais prendre mes responsabilité et jouer l'infirmière. J'ai acheté quelques bonbon,souriait Hinata d'un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres. Tandis que Kageyama regardait son petit attaquant plus que surprit les yeux écarquillés

-Quoi…c'était pas la peine ?demanda le petit soleil

-C'est bon,merci,répondit Tobio rougissant toujours,Shoyo souriant comme jamais.

-Géniale !okay en premier faisons baiser ta fièvre.J'ai quelques chose qui devrait être utile. Dit t'il sortant un brumisateur de son sac en plastique aspergeant d'eau son passeur. Qui s'énerva immédiatement Mais !pourquoi tu te mets en colère ?! c'est ce que les gens utilises pour se rafraîchir ! tiens un poireau.

-Un poireau ?pensa dubitatif le noiraud.

-Tous le mponde dit qu'il faut utiliser un poireau quand on à de la fièvre non ?

-Comment je pourrais le savoir !?qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?!

-Et donc tu fais comme ça,disait Hinata s'étant penché sur son sac bandoulière,devant l'ébène qui se demandait si Hinata était sérieux en disant ça.

-Tu places ça ici,dit il en posant son poireau sur le lit de l'ébène

-Mais ça put ton truc ! pourquoi tu dois faire ça ?c'est un produit alimentaire !

-Oui tu as raison,on en utilise dans le porridge

-Oi !arrête ça !

-Tu peux même faire la cuisine ?

-Bien sur que je peux…enfin je pense..j'ai jamais essayé

-Jamais essayé ?!comment tu peux dire que tu sais comment faire alors ?!

-Gyaaa !du riz !du riz !je vais utiliser la cuisine,sourit Hinata en repartant de la chambre de son passeur de génie

-Mais attend ! l'appela t'il voulant le retenir,mais le jeune soleil était déjà partit laissant Tobio dans sa chambre,ce dernier s'allongeant sur son lit. Quand il entendit soudainement Hinata crier quelque chose à propos d'œufs explosé ?Tobio se levant une fois de plus de son lit l'air irrité allant dans la cuisine découvrant un chantier impossible,avec en son centre son pauvre petit attaquant.

Et 30 minutes plus tard…

-Donc est ce que ça te dérangerait de me dire pourquoi j'ai manqué l'entraînement par ce que j'avais une forte fièvre pour uniquement nettoyer ma cuisine ?Et pourquoi tu as voulue me faire un porridge ?et pourquoi tu as mis des œufs dans le micro onde sans les avoir préparés avant?!

-Humm…oui heuu je suis vraiment désolé,je t'ai causé pas mal de soucis..he ben j'ai essayé de te faire des..des œufs à la coque..Kageyama rougis alors légèrement à cette annonce du jeune soleil qui avait voulue bien noiraud s'effondrant la tête la première dans son oreiller

-Kageyama ?

-Bouger à fait monter ma fièvre…haleta l'ébène

-Ehh ?!

-Je vais bien maintenant,rentre chez toi

-Mais..si je rentre maintenant à la maison je vais juste être le gars qui a rendu ton lit puant avec du poireau et fait exploser des œufs dans ta cuisine et celui qui te l'a faite nettoyer et à empiré ton rhume !

-Ainsi soit il,fit l'ébène faisant dos au rouquin(Nda:Amen xD )

-Je peux pas accepter ça !donne moi quelque chose à faire Kageyama !juste quelque chose

-Alors reste ici..

-Huh ?

-Tu n'as rien à faire,alors reste ici

-Tu veux juste que je reste ici ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire

-Humm d'accord,si tu veux quoi que se soit dit le moi

-Mais je me sens pas très à l'aise à rester assit comme ça

-Alors fait se que tu veux,Fit kageyama laissant Hinata feuilleter un magasine de Volley,laissant le petit roux parler pour meubler le silence,ce dernier lui parlant de l'entraînement

-Et après ça Tanaka-san et Daichi-san on attaqué et ça à fait comme whoomp ! et pour Asahi san c'était comme kablam !les attaques d'Asahi son tellement cool huh ?J'aimerais tellement être capable de frapper la balle comme ça un jour,oh désolé je suis trop bruyant,sourit gêné le jeune soleil,mais sont sourire se fana bien vite constatant que Tobio ne lui avait pas ré ?demanda t'il très inquiet. Hé !Kageyama !s'affola t'il subitement

-Ça va..continue de parler…trembla le noiraud de froid

-Rien à faire !t'est pas bien là !ta voix est rauque

-Tais toi..j'ai juste attrapé froid,fit t'il en toussant

-Whaaaa Kageyama tu vas mourir !tu vas mourir !paniquait à présent le jeune soleil

-Ne me tue pas,toussa l'ébène

-Qu'..qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?!je dois te rafraîchir ou te réchauffer !?je dois appeler une ambulance?!..fit t'il avant que le passeur ne prenne la main de son attaquant le calmant immédiatement

-Ce n'est rien,je te demande juste de rester ici crétin !demanda alors Tobio fiévreux mais on ne peut plus sérieux.

Les larmes aux yeux très inquiet Hinata s'agenouilla alors auprès de son noiraud le veillant le plus longtemps possible,tenant ses mains dans les jeune soleil finissant part s'assoupir en tenant toujours les mains de son passeur de gé dernier se demandant depuis combien de temps Hinata était ici avec lui.

-C'est entièrement ma faute si j'ai attrapé froid,idiot,comme si je pouvais tomber à cause d'un mec aussi petit que toi,pensait t'il,se remémorant la scène de sa chute.

Flash back

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire,je devrais juste lui dire ?Il ne comprendrait sûrement pas avec son cerveau si je ne suis pas assez clair,mais je me dégonfle toujours et je n'arrive pas à lui dire. J'ai fais tous se chemin sur une simple impulsion et merde…comment je suis censé amener ça !pensait t'il toujours jusqu'à qu'Hinata n'arrive en trombe en criant comme toujours

-Hey Kageyama !

-Hi.. Hinata Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Je devais faire une course pas loin,lui expliqua le petit rouquin,tandis que le jeune noiraud avait laissé glisser son coude de la rambarde du petit pont sur lequel il se tenait. Le noiraud ayant alors basculé dans le petit canal,Hinata s'excusant alors un bon millier de donc à cause de ce petit incident Kageyama n'avait pas eu la possibilité de se confesser au jeune roux la fièvre du passeur qui s'était faite avait alors monté jusqu'à exploser.

Fin du Flash back

-Tu vois Hinata à l'époque j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais attraper froid et j'y ai crus si fort que j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais pu être malade avant,pensait intérieurement le passeur de Karasuno en regardant son merveilleux se réveilla se rendant compte subitement qu'il s'était assoupit.

-Whaaa je me suis endormit !que..quoi ?qu'est ce qui se passe ?je suis là !je suis là !paniquait t'il comme jamais,tenant toujours la main de Tobio dans les siennes,ce dernier essayant de dire quelque chose au petit roux,qu'est ce qui se passe ?tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je..commença t'il en marmonnant quelque chose

-Huh ?fit Shoyo ne comprenant pas.

-Je te veux…finit par dire l'ébène en le regardant,reste à mes côtés pour toujours Hinata,demanda Kageyama avant de s'endormir très rapidement laissant un silence s'installer,le rouquin sentant son cœur battre une véritable chamade en lui comme si se dernier voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

-Ok..je serais toujours là,répondit t'il doucement les joues enflammée.

A son réveil quand Tobio ouvrit ses yeux doucement,la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage paisiblement endormit du petit roux très proche de lui.

Le noiraud rougissant alors rapidement,ce dernier donnant un coup sur la pauvre tête du jeune soleil encore endormit à côtés de lui.

-Hnn ? oh Bjour,fit t'il endormit se frottant les doucement yeux de façon absolument adorable.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?! c'est le matin !tu as passé la nuit ici ?!

-Huh ?hé bien..tu m'as dis te rester ici,se justifia le plus petit les joues rougies. Et tu ne voulais pas lâcher ma main,et puis j'étais fatigué en plus de mon bras qui me faisait mal,alors je suis venue me coucher avec toi dans ton lit. A ses paroles Kageyama se souvenu subitement de tout, et ses joues décidèrent de s'enflammer d'une somptueuse couleur pivoine.

-Kageyama tu es étonnement nécessiteux quand tu es..

-Tai toi !cria t'il rouge de gêne faisant taire le petit rouquin de sa main,les deux joueurs rougissant de leurs subite proximité,le corbeau enlevant sa main en rougissant toujours,Hinata reprenant la parole comme si de rien n'était.

-Quand tu as dis que tu voulais que je reste qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

-Que ?!

-Et quand tu as dis "reste pour toujours", tu voulais dire jusqu'à que ton rhume parte ?Alors qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Le passeur hésita un instant toujours aussi rouge son cœur battant maintenant plus vite que jamais dans sa poitrine à ce qu'il avait décidé de faire

-Ne t'énerve pas contre moi si tu devient malade,dit t'il avant d'embrasser avec la plus grande tendresse de monde Hinata.C'est ce que ça veut dire,dit t'il devant un Shoyo aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Tu…tu..tu veux dire comme ça..je..je vois maintenant !c'est mon tour maintenant..je..je t'aime aussi

Être blessé..se sentir timide et irrité sont tous des sentiments pensait Tobio.

-Je vois..fit t'il en rougissant,avant de voir Hinata basculer de son lit penchant alors surprit,Kageyama pu voir son à présent petit ami brûlant de fièvre.

HINATA !?cria le noiraud inquiet

Et quelques jours plus tard il s'était avéré que le jeune rouquin avait attrapé le rhume de son Hinata avait du passer une semaine chez lui afin de se rétablir avec l'aide de Tobio qui était venu uniquement pour lui.

* * *

**Et voilà mes petits anges ** c'était "I seem to have caught a cold" crée par Bunhunhanten et traduit par mes soins en français en espérant que la traduction vous ai plus ^^ et je remercie au passage Anja-chan Erubéfel qui m'a aider sur un passage du doujin que je n'avais pas bien compris ;) merci à toi ma grande**


End file.
